


Your Cousin is Veronica Lodge?!

by Maglex



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Me? Proud of this fic?, did sOMEONE SAY BERONICA AND TRIMBERLY DOUBLE DATE FIC, you bet your ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maglex/pseuds/Maglex
Summary: "The day was perfect. The sun was out and bright with few clouds astray in the sky. Weather at a good seventy five degrees. Just the right weather for Trini to do her usual meditation routine on top of her hill (since she's there most of the time, she humbly claimed it as her own) and just relax. The yellow ranger hears a deep intake of breath but it isn't her own.'Your cousin is Veronica Lodge?!'"...Or the fic where Veronica Lodge and Trini are cousins and go on a double date with their lovely girlfriends





	Your Cousin is Veronica Lodge?!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my longest fic yet. I thought my other fics were good but h o o b o y was I wrong. 
> 
> Trini and Ronnie actually speak a little Portuguese in this so I put translations at the end. I don't speak Portuguese so thank Lesbian Jesus for google translate.
> 
> Enough with these notes, go on, read and enjoy! :)))

The day was perfect. The sun was out and bright with few clouds astray in the sky. Weather at a good seventy five degrees. Just the right weather for Trini to do her usual meditation routine on top of her hill (since she's there most of the time, she humbly claimed it as her own) and just relax. The yellow ranger hears a deep intake of breath but it isn't her own.

"Your cousin is Veronica Lodge?!"

With a minor yelp, Trini jumps with a start and fails to make a turn to look at her girlfriend. Laying on her butt, Trini looks up at Kimberly. The taller girl was bound to find this out soon, Trini knew, but she was hoping she was the one to tell Kim. The pink ranger's thoughts about Trini being cousins with Veronica Lodge slipped out of her mind as she tries not to laugh. It's not everyday the great, tough Yellow Ranger is frightened. The face Trini had made when she yelped didn't help her out much either.

She gives a quiet snort, "did I scare you?"

"No," Trini says with a pout, "I was mildly startled."

Kim tries to help her girlfriend stand on her feet but fails when Trini takes her by surprise and tugs her down as well.

"That's for scaring me."

Kimberly raises an eyebrow, "I thought you were 'mildly startled'"

"If you tell anyone you scared me, I will forever deny it, Princesa."

The pink ranger chuckles as she dips her head to give Trini a kiss. She hopes she never gets used to being able to kiss the shorter girl. It was only three months after defeating Rita did both girls (and by both girls, they mean Trini) finally come to their senses and get together (by get together, they mean; Trini asking Kim out in front of the entire school.)

After a good (great, amazing, _fantastic_ ) make out session, Kimberly remembers why she came to look for the yellow ranger.

"I think I recall asking you before you were _mildly startled_ , 'your cousin is Veronica Lodge?'"

"Zack told you, didn't he?"

"Um, yeah!"

Trini shakes her head. "that little rat..."

The pink ranger grabs her girlfriend's face between her hands, "Trini, why didn't you tell me your cousin is Veronica Lodge?! I remember you telling me a cousin of yours is coming over to visit but you never told me who your cousin is. She's so famous- or I guess was famous after all that stuff that happened with her dad."

"Yeah, he's my uncle. His wife, Hermione, is my aunt; she's my dad's sister. They used to visit a lot so Ronnie and I were close but the visits suddenly started to get shorter until they didn't visit at all. I haven't seen them in two years."

Sensing Trini's sadness, Kim envelopes the yellow ranger into a tight hug. Kimberly's beautiful scent of flowery perfume soothed the shorter girl until she took a deep breath, "Ronnie was the first person I told that I had a crush on a girl, that I'm gay. She told me as well how she thought she liked both boys and girls. After that, she came out to me as bisexual. She was pretty much my best friend. My only friend."

Kimberly nods understanding. "So when is she coming over?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Kimberly screeches after she lets go of Trini to look at her, "I know you said she was coming over soon but I didn't think _so_ soon."

Trini shrugs, "Well, I was going to tell you today but Zack kind of already ruined the surprise." She's so not gonna hold back next time they train together. This wasn't a huge surprise like when Trini had finally decided to ask Kimberly on a date but she still trusted him in not telling her girlfriend about her cousin.

"Trini, oh my god, I'm-"

"We're," The yellow ranger interjects.

"-gonna see _The_ Veronica Lodge tomorrow."

"Yep, Veronica Lodge _and_ Betty Cooper"

"And who now?" Kimberly asks. Kimberly Hart is a self proclaimed expert on celebrities and _Betty_   _Cooper_ just wasn't someone she knew or had heard of.

Trini rolls her eyes lovingly, " _Betty_ _Cooper_ is Ronnie's girlfriend. After she moved to the town she lives in now, Riverdale, Veronica somehow contacted me and we've been in touch."

About 2 months after the Rita incident, Trini had gotten a call from an unknown number. The unknown number had happened to be Veronica Lodge. Since both girls regretted not keeping in touch, they communicated frequently. At least, as frequently as they could. Having a girlfriend and being a Power Ranger (for Trini, that is) kept them from talking to each other. Not that it bothered the girls.

"So, has Veronica told you what Betty is like?" Kimberly questions.

"According to Ronnie, she's..."

  
☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎

**~The Next Day~**

" _Smart_ , _caring_ , and _drop_ _dead_ _gorgeous_? I get the smart and caring part but drop dead gorgeous?"

Veronica looks away from her window to look at her girlfriend. Her drop dead gorgeous girlfriend. The raven haired girl saw no reason to keep that detail from Trini so why not describe Betty as that?  
  
" _Meu_ _Amor_ , I wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true."

Betty shifts from her seat to look at Veronica. Both girls had agreed to make going to Angel Grove a road trip. Heromione didn't want the girls to travel alone but she couldn't go herself to visit her family due to all the work she still had to accomplish with Fred. Smithers had courteously volunteered to accompany Betty and Veronica.

"I know that, V, but if anyone is drop dead gorgeous in this relationship, it's clearly you." Betty mumbles.

Veronica despises when Betty thinks so little of herself. She wished Betty could see herself the way Ronnie sees her.

"Now you listen to me, Elizabeth Cooper, you are the most absolute beautiful girl I have ever met and don't you ever doubt your beauty. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, If I have to remind you every single day we are together that you are gorgeous, I will. _I_ _love_ _you._ " Veronica finishes off her speech by giving Betty a quick peck on the lips.

The blonde pulls away and threads her fingers with Ronnie. "I love you, too. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Veronica smiles.

Since the beginning of their relationship, Betty would fear Ronnie would one day see her as what she truly is. An ugly, broken girl. Or so she believed. Veronica, ever the perfect girlfriend, always made sure Betty knew she was there for her and would always be by her side.

Betty yawns. "how much longer until we're there?"

"I'm not sure. Smithers? How far are we from Angel Grove?"

"Mmm, apparently we are only three hours away, Miss Veronica."

Veronica nods. "Thank you, Smithers."

He only nods through the rear view window.

Betty looks at her girlfriend, "Nap?"

"Nap."

  
☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎

  
" _Ronnie..._ "

The raven haired girl curls further into what she thinks is her girlfriend's arm. So warm.

"Five more minutes."

She hears a chuckle and holds onto Betty's arm tighter when the blonde tries to get her arm free.

"VERONICA!"

Veronica eyes open wide almost immediately. _So much for those five more minutes..._

"Are we near?" Ronnie asks sleepily.

"Actually, we're in Angel Grove already."

Veronica sits up straighter to look out the window. The town seems almost like Riverdale but more sunny and with less mystery. She then spots a Krispy Kreme. Trini and her used to love going to the restaurant. Maybe they could attend a double date in the establishment.

"Babe, you should call Trini to let her know we're near." Betty suggests.

"Right. Thanks, B," Veronica searches for Trini in her contact list and quickly presses the contact number. After two rings, Trini answers. The raven haired girl advises her cousin that they're near. Trini tells her cousin they'll all be waiting at her house.

Veronica hangs up and intertwines her fingers with Betty's, "They're waiting for us at their house."

"Great because I think we've arrived," Betty smiles as she sees a short girl with a wide smile and a yellow beanie out her window. A quick search on Facebook before arriving to Angel Grove confirms that the girl is Trini Gomez. A taller girl, whom she believes is Trini's girlfriend, stays beside her as they wait for Betty and Veronica to exit their car.

Veronica gives up Betty's hand and runs to her cousin, only to receive a bone-crushing hug. Ronnie backs away from Trini to catch her breath.

" _Prima_ , You... are incredibly strong. Have you been working out?" Veronica asks.

Trini smirks.

"Something like that."

Betty finally walks up to stand beside Veronica. Veronica takes her hand as she introduces her girlfriend, "Trini, this is Betty Cooper. My girlfriend. Betty, this is Trini Gomez. My dear cousin."

Betty reaches out to shake Trini's hand, "a pleasure to meet you." Ronnie wasn't kidding. This girl is _strong_.

"Ditto."

"And who might this woman be, hmm Trini?" Ronnie teases.

Kimberly walks up beside Trini and snakes her arm around the shorter girl, "Kimberly Hart, Trini's girlfriend."

Veronica extends her hand to greet the taller girl, "Veronica Lodge." The handshake was just as bone crushing as Trini's hug.

_Seriously, how are they so strong?_

"Nice to finally meet you. I promised Trini I wouldn't freak out over meeting you. It's just you were super famous and were best friends with _Melissa_ _Benoist_."

"We're still friends. Her manager told her it was best if we kept our friendship on the down-low so she wouldn't get sucked into my family drama."

Kimberly smiles goofily, "Right, of course."

A busted up truck then appears on Trini's drive way. 3 boys hop out and head their way.

The first to arrive is a spiky haired Asian boy with a smirk on his face, "The name's Zack Taylor." Zack was about to kiss Veronica's hand until Trini stops him.

"Zack, no."

Pouting, he frees her hand.

The next to introduce themselves is a responsible looking dark blonde. Veronica gets the impression he is or, at least, used to be on the football team.

"Jason Scott."

"Veronica Lodge."

The last boy was a dark skinned boy who seemed eager to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Billy Cranston. Or William Cranston. People used to call me Billy Crams-"

"Billy." Jason stops him from explaining the Crams-tons nickname.

"Right, sorry. Either way," He reaches over and shakes Betty and Veronica's hands firmly yet not as strongly as Trini and Kim, "pleased to make acquaintances."

"Of course, Billy," Ronnie pulls Betty closer to herself, "I haven't introduced her but this is Betty Cooper, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Betty." The boys chorused.

"Nice to meet you, too." Betty says, smiling.

Trini clears her throat, getting everyone's attention. "Um, Ma made some food to welcome you guys here so I think we should head in."

Girls and boys enter the Gomez household and enjoy their dinner together with the rest of the Gomez family. When Zack wasn't filling his mouth with food, he was flirting with Veronica, which didn't surprise any of the Rangers. Billy informed the girls on how he liked to mine where he and his father mined together before Mr. Cranston had passed away. Jason only helped Mr. Gomez by also acting like a father.

After dinner, a good 2 hours of video games and catching up on Enrique and Juan Pablo's shenanigans, Zack, Billy and Jason had bid their goodbyes. Giving Trini one last kiss, Kimberly catches up with the boys and leaves with them as well.

Trini then leads Betty and Veronica to the guest room and helps them settle in. Veronica remembers she had seen a Krispy Kreme on their way to Trini's house and asks Trini if she'd like to have a double with her and Betty.

Veronica pouts and Trini really hates it when loved ones pout 'cause she knows (and they know, too) that she can't say no.

" _Fine_. When do you want this double date?"

"Tomorrow morning?" Veronica asks looking back at Betty.

Betty shrugs while nodding.

"Tomorrow morning then." Ronnie confirms.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Ronnie. Goodnight, Betty."

"Goodnight, Trini." Both girls say at the same time.

The girls get ready for bed quickly after that. Getting comfortable in bed, Betty turns to look at Veronica.

"I like Trini. She's funny and kind of has this mysterious vibe. Kind of like you."

"Why, Betty Cooper, should I be jealous?" Veronica teases.

"She has a girlfriend." Betty deadpans with a serious face.

"...I didn't hear a no."

"You're a dork. Now go to sleep. We need to rest for tomorrow morning."

Veronica kisses Betty goodnight and turns so the blonde can spoon her.

"I love you, Betty." Veronica whispers.

Veronica falls asleep with a smile after she hears Betty say 'I love you too, Veronica.'

~~

After leaving the guest room, Trini sends a message to Kim.

 **TinyTiger** : hey princesa, Betty and Veronica want to have a double date tomorrow morning. You cool with that?

While waiting for Kimberly to respond, the yellow ranger decided to read a comic book Billy had lent to her. _The_ _Advertures_ _of_ _Supergirl_. The ranger gang had binge watched the show together and Trini, being a fan of badass women, wanted to read some comics of Supergirl. Billy then offered to let her borrow his comic book.

("I watched the show as well before we watched it together and the whole dynamic of women proving they are also strong reminded me of my mom so I got a couple of comics myself of Supergirl."

What a wonderful kid Billy Cranston is.)

After fifteen minutes into the comic, Kimberly had finally responded.

 **PinkHart** : of course! Sounds great to me.  
**TinyTiger** : awesome. Goodnight, babe  
**PinkHart** : goodnight, love you  
**TinyTiger** : love you too

☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎  
**~The next morning, before the double date~**

"Trimberly and Beronica on a double date, ay?"

Every morning, Trini would go to the mobile park to help Zack make breakfast for his mother, do a couple chores, or just keep him and Mama Taylor (as all the Rangers loved to address her)

Trini dries her hands from washing dishes and turns to stare at Zack disbelievingly, "I know Trimberly but _Beronica_?"

"Betty and Veronica, obviously. It's their ship name." Zack shrugs, fixing his mother's breakfast onto the food tray.

Zack, being the perfect wing man (on his account and a little by Trini's), of course took the time to make a ship name for her cousin and said cousin's girlfriend. Because what else would Zack Taylor do.

"Did you come up with that yourself? Or did Jason help?" Trini questions.

"No, actually. I went to Veronica's Instagram and I saw a picture of her and Betty together. Someone named Kevin had commented on the picture, 'yas #beronicaforlife'"

So he didn't come up with the ship name himself but he did stalk Veronica's Instagram. Once again, what else would Zack Taylor do.

Trini's alarm goes off, time for her to get ready for the double date.

"Go ahead. Thanks for helping again, Trin." Zack truly is grateful to have such a great best friend. The other rangers come over as well to help with his mother but Trini is the one who helps him the most.

Trini gives him a sided hug and heads for the front door. Before the door closes, she hears Zack yell out 'Don't tell them we're the Power Rangers!'.

_Right._

_Like she would do that._

  
☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎☀︎

  
Trini and Kimberly arrived to the Krispy Kreme with Betty and Ronnie. Trini had told Kim and Betty to choose where to sit while Trini and Veronica order in the front what they want.

Trini, holding the four slices of cake, two of them chocolate, another strawberry and the last vanilla, walked towards Betty and Kim with Veronica following her holding four coffees in a cup carrier.

The girls had chosen a table near the window so they could look out and see people passing by. That's when Amanda Clark and Ty Fleming walked by, thankfully only passing the establishment instead entering. Veronica noticed Kimberly's expression upon seeing them and clearly, she's not happy.

"Everything okay, Kim?"

Kimberly's eyes snap back to the two girls in front of her and reaches out for Trini's hand, her girlfriend knowing there's still a part of her that feels guilty for what she had done to her ex-best friend.

"Yeah, of course." Kimberly replied. Ronnie isn't convinced, Betty and Trini know this.

" _Kimberly_." Veronica says with a stern look.

Kim looks at Veronica, then to her girlfriend. Trini gives her a small smile of encouragement. Kim then knows if Trini can trust her cousin, then so can she.

So she tells her. She tells Veronica what she had done to Amanda, how she sent the nude picture to her boyfriend at the time, Ty, and how she had punched his tooth out for calling her mean, quickly reminding everyone at the table how they put the tooth back, and how she regretted it all.

"Well, Kim, as a former mean girl, all I can tell you is that you have to move on from the past. Don't let the negativity control you and keep you from doing your best. If I had done that, I wouldn't be where I am today... here with Betty." She ends giving Betty a kiss on the cheek.

"Also, you're not as bad as Cheryl Blossom was so be proud of that." Betty chips in.

Veronica chuckles at Trini and Kimberly's confusion at the unknown name. She and Betty tell them all about their friends in Riverdale while in return Trini and Kim tell them about the heroes of Angel Grove.

"I like the Black one." Veronica states. Trini choked on her drink.

" _Eu_ _não_ _aprovo_ _isso_ , _Prima_." The yellow ranger says, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

" _Eu_ não _preciso_ _de_ _sua_ _aprovação_." Veronica sticks her tongue out at Trini.

"Whoa, Trin. Is-is that Portuguese?" Kimberly questions in awe.

Trini blushes.

"Oh, um, yeah. Uncle Hiram and Ronnie taught me portuguese when they would visit."

"I love it." Kimberly states, lifting Trini's head with two fingers under her chin and kissing her.

Betty and Veronica mock gag at the cute scene.

"Get a room, love birds." Veronica tells her cousin.

Trini in return gives her the finger, making Betty and Veronica giggle.

"Seriously, though, I think the yellow ranger seems kind of small." Betty says after Trini and Kim finish their kiss.

Kimberly's eyes widen at what Trini said after that since she didn't have time to prepare for it.

" _I'm_ _not_ _that_ _small_!"

Trini sees how not only Kim's eyes are wide, but Betty and Veronica's are comically wide as well.

"You're-!"

"What?!"

 _Well fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Meu Amor - My love  
> Eu não aprovo isso, Prima - i don't approve of that, cousin  
> Eu não preciso de sua aprovação -  
> I don't need your approval 
> 
> I hope y'all liked this and thank you for reading. Please, leave a comment about what you think :))


End file.
